The Bronze
by Gilly Bean2
Summary: Spike watches Buffy dance, short peice. R&R Please. Completed Story
1. Seduction in Dance

Rating: pg-13 for language Disclaimer: I am not worthy of Joss, they all belong to him. I am so pathetic to even try to imitate such greatness. Feedback: Gilly_Bean_Baby@yahoo.com- If you have any ideas, let me know. :) Distribution: Email me first, so I know. Give proper credits where due, as well. Notes: A short story set in season 6. Spoilers: Makes reference to Spike and Buffy's relationship in season 6  
  
The Bronze  
  
The dance floor was writhing with bodies swaying to the music. The lights were dimmed, accented by bright flashes here and there. He stood on the balcony watching the gyrating people below him, but his eyes were on one girl, one woman, one person. He watched as she pressed herself against the guy, and then pulled back. Tease, he thought. Thought, hell, he knew better. He knew she was one.  
  
She did not like the word much, but most people do not like to face up to what they are. She tilted her head back, and her long hair swayed near her hips. Her mouth was parted, her soft pink lips open just barely; just enough to show off her moist wet tongue. He shook his head and tore his gaze away.  
  
He knew that nothing but a long night would come from his watching her when she was like this. Something was off, and she would dance until it felt normal for her. Looking upward, he groaned and then looked back down, unable to tear his gaze from her for more then a moment.  
  
Her head came back down until she was bobbing it just barely from side to side. Her arms were stretched up above her head, and her knees partly bent as she sank downward to the song. Hot, pulsating techno pounded through the small club, inviting even the most meek to lose themselves in it.  
  
Her eyes opened, and the gaze seemed aimed right at him, even though she was dancing with the other guy. She watched him for a moment as he drew a long deep drag from his cigarette. He kept his eyes on her as he tilted his head up slightly and blew the smoke slowly to the side. She pressed her back against the guy, who had his hands on her waist. The guy looked young. He looked maybe twenty, but was likely younger. He had shaggy blonde hair, and he was somewhat muscular in build.  
  
Spike looked down at his own body for a moment and then shrugged. He knew he looked good and was not worried about what she might think about. Her eyes moved away finally, and she started to grind her body against the poufy beach boy's body. Twisting around, she pressed her front to his and moved her fingers through her hair.  
  
It dragged up her back slowly, and then she removed her hands and shook it out. He loved how her hair looked. Spike loved how soft it was and how good it smelled. She swayed against beach boy for a moment longer, and as the song wound down, she left his arms and crossed to the table where the Scooby's all sat. It was only Dawn, Buffy and that wanker Harris tonight. He watched for a moment and then disappeared back into the crowd.  
  
Buffy looked back from the balcony and smiled at Xander. She laughed at a joke Dawn made, and they started to make catty remarks about some girls Dawn went to school with. She kept looking back up, but he was not there anymore. Buffy knew he was watching her even before she saw him. She could feel Spike's eyes on her. Buffy could feel them boring into her.  
  
She did not want to admit it, but she loved how attentive Spike was to her; how jealous he could get. Buffy kept glancing back, but he was gone. She knew it as well as felt it. Buffy and Dawn hung around a bit longer, and then started to walk home so Buffy could go patrol. She left Dawn in the care of Willow and several teen flicks from the brat pack era.  
  
**************  
  
He could smell her before he saw or heard her. He opened the door to his crypt, and there she was, sitting on his chair and watching some TV movie. She turned and looked at him. Her eyes were widely open. Her long hair was curling down her back. Her lips parted, and she nervously let her tongue dart out to soothe the skin on her lower lip.  
  
She reached up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and said nothing still. He looked at her and waited, and still she said nothing. He slowly walked closer, dragging out each step with cocky self-assurance. She stood up and turned the TV off, and then she looked back at him. He stopped a foot from her, and still they waited.  
  
Nothing was said and nothing was done. The sound of her breath beat on his ears. The tingle of his nearness ran rampant across her skin. The tension mounted, and it felt static. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"I need you, Spike..." Her voice was quiet, and it trembled slightly. It was all the invitation he needed, and he quickly crossed the last bit of space. Buffy was crushed into his arms, and she pressed against the wall and Spike's rock hard chest. Her legs were raised up, and they wrapped around his waist.  
  
Buffy's arms held his shoulders near. Her mouth met Spike's, and his invaded hers. It was as simple as that. He loved her, and she needed him. For now, that was enough. 


	2. To Dance Together

Rating: R for language and subject matter Disclaimer: I am not worthy of Joss, they all belong to him. I am so pathetic to even try to imitate such greatness. Feedback: Gilly_Bean_Baby@yahoo.com- If you have any ideas, let me know. :) Distribution: Email me first, so I know. Give proper credits where due, as well. Notes: A short story set in season 6. Spoilers: Makes reference to Spike and Buffy's relationship in season 6  
  
To Dance Together  
  
Spike opened his eyes, and he was alone. It wasn't unusual, and he didn't mind. They had danced together, the slayer and him. Their bodies moved together naturally, melding to each muscle, each limb, and each person. Her skin was soft, velvet beneath his hands.  
  
Her scent was intoxicating. She could make him hard with just a look, a touch, just an image. The softness of her skin was deceiving, though, for under it laid hard steel. Her finally tuned body could anticipate what his body would do next. It was almost as though they were connected. No one danced with him as his slayer did.  
  
She would duck when he punched, and block when he kicked. She matched him move for move, and it was more of a dance together then a fight. They were well choreographed, moving at just the right moment. Neither left with so much as a bruise, but it wasn't for lack of trying.  
  
Even now, just thinking of her was enough to cause him to stir. Her lips were soft, petal soft, and as silky as the finest silk he had ever felt. Her tiny hands, so small, were gentle sometimes. Not often, no, but enough that e knew she felt more then she shared.  
  
Buffy was an enigma to him. He felt an incessant need to solve her puzzle, to be gifted with the prize she dangled in front of him like a ripe berry. He waited, for now. He waited until she was ready to give up the clues needed.  
  
And so, together, they danced. Clashing swords, tightly thrown fists, and quickly dodged turns. She came at night, as though hunting for him, but before they could dance, they would yell, they would scream, and anger each other. Provoking each other had become an art form, one that they each strived to perfect.  
  
Spike drew in deeply of the smoke that filled his mouth, and calmed his nerves. His eyes drifted shut, and behind them, he could see her face, laughing at him, mocking him, and tormenting him. She had come dangerously close last night to coming out the winner, but in this game, there was to be no winner. Just the fight, and the dance.  
  
So, together, they danced. The red-hot feel of her skin gliding against his cool skin was an aphrodisiac to him. She was Aphrodite to him, and he could not get enough. Her mouth, hot as molten lava, caressed his skin, his neck, and his mouth. The memories were fleeting, however, and he knew, they wouldn't be enough. They never were.  
  
No, instead, he would have to have her again. She was his blood, his life, and his soul. She was his slayer. 


End file.
